


A Slippery Slope

by PerduEtSeul



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: ABO, ABO dynamics, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Au Coffee Shop, Beverly is Will's best friend, Comfort, Gen, Hannigram - Freeform, Jack Is Done With these two, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Omega Will Graham, Psychic Bond, Scenting, Sick Will Graham, So done, Will shouldn't work in customer service, Yoga Hannibal, alpha/beta/omega, early riser Hannibal, katz and dogs, meet cute, summertimeslick, yoga kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerduEtSeul/pseuds/PerduEtSeul
Summary: Chapter 1 - Pull Of The Moon - Will & HannibalChapter 2 - Bendy - Will & HannibalChapter 3 - Honeysuckle In Bloom - Will & HannibalChapter 4 - The Worst - Will & HannibalChapter 5 - Winds Of Change - Will & HannibalChapter 6 - There You Are - Will & HannibalChapter 7 - Cause And Effect - Will & HannibalChapter 8Chapter 9Chapter 10Chapter 11Chapter 12Chapter 13Chapter 14Chapter 15Chapter 16Chapter 17Chapter 18Chapter 19Chapter 20Chapter 21Chapter 22Chapter 23Chapter 24Chapter 25Chapter 26Chapter 27Chapter 28Chapter 29Chapter 30Chapter 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me fore being late to the SummertimeSlick! 
> 
> I'll be catching up over the next couple of days. 
> 
> Tags will be added as I add chapters.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Pull Of The Moon
> 
> The moon effects Will differently than it does Hannibal.

Pull Of The Moon

Hannibal lays in bed waiting for Will to get back from his last run of the evening with his dogs, propped up and reading in the low lamp light.  
Pausing for a moment when he hears multiple sets of nails clicking across the Italian marble kitchen floors, a half smile curving his lips as he turns back the covers in preparation for his lovers return to their bedroom.  
Just as Hannibal goes back to reading he hears the unmistakable sound of nails raking against the heavy wood panel of their bedroom door. Closing his book after marking his place, sliding on his slippers as he gets up to open it.  
Once upon a time Hannibal had demanded that the dogs not be allowed in their chambers. Especially after he'd discovered several mauled ties that had been pulled down from the rack where they'd been placed.  
But that was so long ago.  
And Hannibal had finally relented to the younger man and allowed them to sleep in the room. But not on the bed. He still managed to find animal hair between the sheets, however.  
Opening the door a crack at first to see if the entire group would be joining them, stepping back, surprised to see just one fur covered body in the hallway.  
Opening the door further to allow the large chocolate colored beast into their room.  
It walks by him without a sound, head hanging low.  
Letting out a sigh as Hannibal closes the door back, making his way back to the bed.  
Patting Will's side as he picks his book back up.  
The beast jumps up after a moment, laying its massive head in the cannibal's lap. Rolling its eyes up and making a soft whimpering sound low in it's throat.  
Hannibal closes his book once again and stares down into those haunted blue eyes, murmuring softly.  
"I know, Will. I'll change when the moon is full. This does not mean you can't still sleep in your bed."  
Will, as an Omega, was weaker than Hannibal and he couldn't resist the pull of the moon as well as his Alpha.


	2. Bendy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up earlier has its benefits.

Bendy

Hannibal is usually awake up hours before Will. The smell of frying meat and coffee usually forces him from the plush comfort of their bed about mid morning.  
Blinking open his eyes against the harsh sunlight that is seeping through the sheets hanging over their windows, groaning and rolling over, Will attempts to go back to sleep.  
After several minutes of laying there he decides to get up anyway, Hannibal's side of the bed already cool to the touch.  
Groggily making his way downstairs after slipping on a pair of flannel pajama pants in search of the coffee aroma that's missing from this morning.  
Rubbing his eyes as he crosses by the glass doors leading to the back patio.  
Pressing the start button on the coffee machine before what he briefly saw out side even registers to him.  
Back tracking a few steps to look again. Surely his eyes were playing tricks on him.  
No. No, they weren't.  
Hannibal Lecter was barefoot and bare chested on their patio, sun painting lines across his body as it cuts through the pergola.  
Loose fitting pants, smoothing out around his thighs and hips as he leans into a fully forward bend.  
Will is out the door before he even realizes that he's moved, standing just to the side of Hannibal. Eyes devouring the lines the doctor's body cuts, kneeling next to him, his hand tentatively reaching out to smooth the slight wrinkle from the thin black pants. Slick leaking from him just from feeling the heat rolling off of Hannibal.  
Huffing out a breath without rising as Hannibal turns to see blue eyes blown wide and hungry, clearing his throat gently just as Will's hand comes in contact with the back of his thigh.  
"Will?" Questions Hannibal. Blinking several times to focus on the dark amber eyes that have been watching him, Will rapidly drops his hand but makes no move to hide the obvious erection that his sleep pants are not obscuring.  
"I didn't know you were into yoga." Will says with a hushed tone, his thoughts clattering to a stop by the soft rumbling laugh coming from his Alpha.  
Finally straightening and pulling Will's hand from his backside, keeping it and using it to pull Will flush against him.  
"I do. Every morning while you are still asleep. But now I believe I have another reason…" Smiling wickedly down into lust blown eyes.  
Speaking after a moment, Will says, "I think I have a reason to wake up early now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!!


	3. Honeysuckle In Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal strikes wherever the opportunity presents itself.

Hannibal knew there was something different about the Omega that Jack Crawford introduced him to the minute that the uneasy man took a seat next to him.   
Leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees to appear more relaxed and open. Closing his eyes for just a brief moment as the scent of him permeates his senses.   
Before he can place the different notes, Will Graham is out of his seat and the door, leaving behind an almost blank feeling. One that the doctor intends to fill.

Not even remotely an appropriate time but it was an opportune one. Kneeling on the floor in Garret Jacob Hobbs' kitchen, the life of Hobbs daughter threatening to slip between his fingers. The professor is well and truly shook by the situation. Making his scent even stronger. Laced with fear and anxiety and an undercurrent of something he would call exultation. The almost floral bouquet seeps into him, the beta girl on the floor between lending nothing to the situation. Except for the tangy scent of copper. 

Will is apt to wander during their conversations, up on the mezzanine or off to the windows, even to pick around the drawings and items he uses to decorate his office. Sometimes he follows at a distance, sometimes he doesn't. There's nowhere in this room that Will can go that he cannot be reached. The empath pauses at the windows, looking through the sheers at the rainy street beyond. Stepping up behind him, feigning interest at the weather. Leaning in just a fraction, his nose nearly touching the younger man's chocolate curls as he inhales deeply. Honeysuckle and something much like cardamom tickle the back of his throat, eyes dilating a fraction before the special agent is off wandering the room again. 

Pain and uncertainty lends a scent of its own to the person baring it and that was no different for the young profiler. Pushing open his hospital room door, the dim light with casting an unnatural glow about the younger man. His nose stinging with antibacterial soaps and astringents, smells of a hospital mingling with the Omega's natural scent. Setting the cooler with the silkie chicken soup on the small table by the wall, waiting for Will to get comfortable in his seat. Setting the bowls out on the surface affords him the opportunity to gather Will's scent once again. The honeysuckle still ever present, but muted by something acrid and cloying. Yes. That pain and uncertainty. 

Baltimore State Hospital For The Criminally Insane was a lackluster home for one such as Will Graham. And yet, it is where he must be for everything to work just as it is supposed to. Walking down the final corridor, his shoes clicking smartly on the raw cement floor. He could have closed his eyes and his nose would have led the way to the former FBI Special Agent. Even here in the musty, dank environment Will scent blossomed brightly. The bars in place prevented him from gathering too near and drawing him in. There was no mistaking the sweetness of Will Graham.


	4. The Worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even bad coffee has its benefits.

Black coffee.   
That was all he was allowed to make.   
No cream. No sugar.   
And for god's sake, stay away from the espresso machine.   
Bev's words. Not his.   
Drumming his fingers on the countertop out of absolute boredom, waiting for the next surly customer was where he found himself this morning.   
Five am was an unholy hour to be awake but Bev, his best friend and his boss, had informed him that too many of their nightly customers were complaining about the quality of their drinks. One old man had even called the Omega 'cantankerous'. Never had barely been able to say that with a straight face.   
He honestly didn't see what the big deal was, he was perfectly happy living on the instant coffee that was granulated in jars. But some people had to be picky.   
The bell over the door ringing causing him to stand up straight and paste of a pitiful fake smile only to slump his shoulders once again when he saw Bev come through the door.   
"Mornin'.", she called out happily, smiling when she saw that he'd put out the muffins and the doughnuts for the rush that was coming.   
"At least you didn't give me the obligation for it to be a good one." He grumbled out as crossed his arms over his chest, leaning his hip against the counter as he watched her tie on her apron.   
He needed this job and Bev knew that and that's the only reason she kept him here. Not that he hated the work, he really didn't, he hated the customers. The forced pleasantries grated on his nerves. Having been fired from three jobs this semester alone for his 'unwillingness to grant superior service'. The exact words of two former employers. He thought they were colluding anyway.   
"No one can force you to do anything, and we both know it." Bev's response was chipper anyway.   
"Says the person who made me be here at dawn." Grabbing a towel and wiping down an already spotless counter as he grumped.   
"Did you drink your own coffee this morning?" Bev asked with the hint of a smile.   
"No. I ran out. And the store doesn't open for another hour."  
"Have a cup, then. Maybe, just maybe, it'll brighten you up some." A teasing edge to her voice.   
"Fine." Tossing the towel in the bin and turning to look at the machines with an exasperated sigh.   
"Yeah. You need coffee." She knew that he could be a bear in the mornings and yet, here he stood. At dawn. At work.   
He was grumbling so much to himself that he didn't hear the little bell over the door announce the arrival of a customer until he heard a throaty clearing behind him.   
Spinning around, his eyes first landed on the leather gloves braced against the counter top, traveling up to the bright warm eyes of the Alpha looking back at him.   
"Can I get you what?" He asked quickly, tongue stumbling over his words, coughing and giving it another go. "What can I get you, sir?" He asked as his eyes danced away.   
"Caffè Americano, if you please?" Came a thickly accented response. "Single shot."   
Swallow audibly, his anxiety about the espresso machine overriding any biological response he may have otherwise had. Giving the man an abbreviated nod and turning his back to him once again, calling out with a hiss, "Bev!"  
Waiting a beat for her response which never came.   
Squaring his shoulders and eyeing the equipment disdainfully before thinking fuck it and proceeding with the man's order.   
The color and aroma were correct as far a he could tell, turning and placing the porcelain cup on the counter with a smile that probably looked more like a grimace as he rung him up.   
"Thank you…Will." The man ducking his head slightly to read his name tag.   
"You're welcome, let me know if you need anything else." Wiping his hands on his apron and making a beeline for the back as soon as the Alpha turned away.   
"Bev! Where are you!?" Calling out lowly just as she was stepping from her office.   
"What happened?" A curious expression on her face.   
"A customer and a Caffè Americano happened." He hissed back at her.   
Eyes growing wide as she looked at him. "You didn't break the espresso machine, did you?"   
Resting his fists on his hips, nearly snorting. "No! It's not broken."  
But he was talking to the swinging kitchen door as she already gone out front to check on her machine.   
"Uh…Will? Come here."  
His shoulders rounding at her tone, at least he thought he didn't break it. Pushing open the door only to stop, Bev standing at the counter with a full cup in one hand a business card in the other. "I think this is for you." Holding out the card between two fingers as she moved to pour out the coffee.   
In small copperplate scrawl was written:  
"Will,  
Your smile goes further than your coffee. If you're so amendable, I like to enjoy a proper cup with you.  
H. Lecter"

Flipping the card over to read Dr. Hannibal Lecter MD PhD. His phone number penned above his name.


	5. Winds Of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's supposed to be a myth.

He didn't usually do things like this, but his case was urgent. After a very brief debate with himself he decided to do it anyway.   
Waving his hand in the air to catch the attention of his colleague, hoping to not have to call out her name across the auditorium.   
Thankfully he was successful and they began walking to meet each other.   
Last minute wasn't really his thing but he was in a spot. He had a meeting and a class scheduled at the same time. He'd rather risk upsetting thirty students than Jack Crawford. Again.   
"Will, hi. Haven't seen you around a lot lately." Dr Alana Bloom spoke as they drew nearer.   
"I know. I haven't been here as much. Jack has had me in the field more and more lately. It actually what I wanted to speak to you about…" His words hurried and running together.   
"How can I help?" She queried, a curious expression on her face.   
"I have a class in ten and a meeting in five. Can you cover class for me? I have all my notes." He added hopefully.   
Holding out a hand, without even the smallest putout remark, even though her eyes said more than she did. "Of course I will. Jack needn't make a hobby of this."  
"You tell him that." Placing his organized notes and USB drive in her waiting hand. "Thank you so much. I have to leave."  
"Go, Will. You know how Alphas can be when they're kept waiting."  
"Don't I though?" Calling back as he'd already begun to walk away.   
Knocking as he entered Jack's office, looking over the paperwork he held in his hand, a missing sheet from his notes. Hopefully he'd be back before Alana needed them.   
"Jack, I know I'm late. I apologize~." His words trailing off as he breaths in the scent of two very different Alphas, looking up finally as his mouth dries out.   
The man, no Alpha, sitting across from Jack is not someone his eyes recognize, but his heart seems to know as it speeds a little as he takes a step closer.   
Jack stands when the other man does and begins introductions. "Professor Will Graham, this is Doctor Hannibal Lecter."   
He doesn't know if Jack had continued talking or not as his world narrowed down to the slightly taller man.   
"Alpha…" The word falls, unbidden from his lips  
A wry smile twists the man's mouth, after a pregnant pause, he speaks. "Omega."  
"Goddamnit!" Jack shouts and punches the pegboard behind him. "Of course it had to be the two of you. Nothing is ever easy with you, is it, Will?"  
Will and Hannibal don't hear a word that the Agent is saying.


	6. There You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different first meeting. Sort of. Jack is so done.

He'd never intended to take a mate, much less actually bond with someone else. Will Graham had enough of other people's voices in his head without adding one more voluntarily.

Or so he thought.

That was before he met Dr Hannibal Lecter.

Jack wanted him to meet someone. And the head of the BAU knew that he didn't want to meet new people. That's the reason he's not so subconsciously dragging his feet as he approaches the older man's office.

He'd left his bag back in his own office so he had nothing for his empty hands to fiddle with.

So, naturally, when he saw his hand pick up a cup of coffee he stopped in the middle of the hallway.

No. That wasn't his hand.

 

_Ah, there you are._

 

His eyes widening as a cultured, smooth voice floats around his head.

 

_Who are you?_

 

He asks back unable to mask the panic in his tone.

This wasn't supposed to be happening. Not to him. Not now. Not ever.

 

_My name is Hann~_

 

Suddenly the voice stopped and he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Maybe it was a fluke? Somehow wires got crossed somewhere? 

 

Shaking himself and letting out a huff as he turns the knob to enter Jack's office. Stopping in the doorway for a moment as Jack stands, extending his hand towards the third man in the room.

"Ah, Will. I'd like you to meet Dr. Hannibal Lecter. I mentioned to Will, briefly, about setting up this meeting."

 

_Great, another doctor who wants to get in my head. Though, I could do worse. Why did_ this _guy have to be a doctor?_ A strained smile curves his lips as he extends his hand in greeting, thoughts running wild.

 

_What could possibly be wrong with me being a doctor?_ Will's eyes widen yet again as he hears the voice in his head again. Blue eyes, shrouded behind his glasses, flick up to the slightly taller man's face just to see the slight tipping up of one corner of his mouth.

 

Him.

 

Why?

 

_You're going to have to stay out of my head._

 

Sitting down, starting as Jack says his name, apparently not for the first time.

 

"Yeah, Jack…" Looking down at his hands, folded in his lap, finger twisted together. Trying to process this new information. Really unfair.

 

_Isn't that exactly why Jack Crawford has brought me here? To get in your head._

 

_No._

 

"No." Not realizing that he'd spoken out loud until Jack speaks to him again. "Will, is there a problem?" There was always a problem.

 

"Jack, I don't think, no, I know this isn't going to work." Picking up his coffee just to have something to do with his hands.

 

"If you are still on the "Therapy doesn't work on me" thing; we agreed you would try it." Jack huffs out.

 

"I believe what Mr. Graham is speaking of is that we are mates. Or will be. Soon." Dr. Lecter's voice is just as smooth and cool to his ears as it is in his head. And he can't help but bristling a little at how clinical the man sounded about the prospects.

 

Jack sits down heavily behind his desk, sighing deeply. _First Alana Bloom and now Hannibal Lecter. For someone who doesn't like psychiatrists…._ Luckily the people in this room can't hear _his_ thoughts. Why is nothing easy with Graham?

Scrubbing a hand over his face as he looks at the two men seated across from him.

"Please tell me that you didn't know previous to this meeting?" Jack asks, hopeful inflection in his voice.

 

"No. Jack. Just no. If I had known that someone like _him_ existed, then I would have stayed in my classroom."

 

_Rude._

 

_Bite me._

 

_With pleasure._

 

An incredulous look on Will's face as he lets out a snort.

 

Jack, realizing that he is missing half the conversation, just leans back and sighs. This is going to take longer than he thought.

 


	7. Cause And Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when an omega witnesses an alpha's abilities?

Medicine is not an exact science. Any doctor will tell you that. One medicine doesn't have the same benefits for everyone. Or side effects.

Will Graham isn't everyone. And he's been happily living as a Beta with the help of pharmaceuticals. His doctor and the guy he bought scent blockers from told him the same thing. These thing fail. All. The. Time.

Nearly sixteen years and everything has worked faithfully. So why should it fail him now?  
Except it does.  
And they do.  
Spectacularly. 

Beverly had been remarkable in tracking down Devon Silvesrti. Tracking the ambulance where he preformed his questionable, at best, surgeries. 

He had been feeling off all day. Headache wasn't anything that he wasn't used to, a low level buzz in the base of his skull. Par for the course in the last few months.   
Practically mainlining aspirin for the near constant fever. 

With Jack having Silvestri all packed away, he found that his feet were still rooted to the place where he had stopped behind the ambulance. 

Except the ambulance was gone. So was Bev, Jimmy and Brian. He could see Jack talking to an unfamiliar face out of the corner of his eye. 

Blinking blearily from the sweat that had run in his eyes, unaware that he was swaying in place until someone laid a hand on his shoulder.   
He didn't jump, it was more of a full body twitch, turning his head to look at the hand. His eyes following up the arm to settle on the face for a moment, blinking to clear his head. His brain flooded with hormones and ALPHA.  
Smoky amber eyes looking over him, he could almost feel them as they passed leisurely over his frame. 

"Han…," He can't finish saying the doctor's name and Hannibal tilts his head to the side just a fraction, a curious expression on his face.

"Are you well, Will?" concern coloring his tone.

"Yes. No! I'm not… I'm…I'm…" the words forced between gritted teeth.

"Heat?" Will nods blankly, blue eyes tracing the outline of Hannibal's lips. "Let's get you some other place, hm?" 

Hannibal couldn't be more pleased.  
Will has just enough rational thought left to consent, thinking to himself that Hannibal is going to regret this.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos give me life!! 
> 
> Comments, please?


End file.
